Rise of the Dark Mirable
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: Things aren t going well for Davis nowadays, but when a world famous celebrity wants him for a project he has in mind, the Child of Miracles finds himself dragged in the world of music, fame and Paparazzi. If only he didn t have an abusive father and most of his friend were more supportive. At least he has Jun, Ken, Tai, Kari and his two new celebrities tutors...


Hey everyone. It has been a long time since I was able to upload anything. I have been really distracted with a lot of things that I don't want to explain here.

This time I bring the first of possibly a five chapter Fic. This is also the prequel of "Ideals from the point of Darkness".

Here is the explanation of how Davis met Yami and Alice and all the things that drove him to his decision of leaving Odaiba. Notice that Davis is very OoC and while I gave him… Abilities that really didn't have he has many defects.

Now, as warnings:

Yami might seem like a perfect being for some, but that is mostly because he has an image as a celebrity but he is far from perfect. You will see this as you read more, but unfortunately, a lot of things won´t be revealed here but in "Ideals through the point of Darkness", and even then, that fic still isn´t too far into the story. What I can tell you is that he will become a kind of "annoying, pervert but funny, overprotective, sometimes revengeful, violent but tender and loving, sometimes fatherly" big brother. Yeah, strange, I know.

I think you will like Alice but please give me your opinions.

One more thing. Sometimes there will be some scenes that might seem a little on the Yaoi side and there will be some that will seem a bit on the Yuri side. Worry not, as there won´t be real Yaoi or Yuri, just really heavy teasing for the fun of making people flustered for amusement or manipulation, AND there will be more fluffy and tender moments, as some of the main themes is angst and comfort.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Digimon or any of the songs, band or artists here used. If I did, I probably wouldn´t be writing Fanfiction. BUT I do own Yami Yuse (accompanied with whatever second name and last name I give him), and Alice (the same as with Yami, even if she is technically inspired in Amy Lee).

Enjoy.

The Rise of the Dark Miracle.

Chap. 1 Enters Darkness.

Davis' P.O.V.

It's interesting how things can turn out for the worst a short time after you reach glory. If you don't believe me... Well, let me tell you what happened to me.

First of all, I am Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. Surely, you have heard my name. "The Child of Miracles"?; "The Most powerful DigiDestinated"? If not, maybe "The dumb of Miracles" or something of the like.

And you may pray, why would someone call me that? Well, I have never been known to be very intelligent (an absurd lie, because I may have a hard time with almost everything related with Math and even then my average grades are 79 and, but because my family's different cultures Jun and I speak five languages AND I play different instruments), and my fame as a prankster (which is another show of how smart I actually am, I mean, how else would I put the Principal's car inside the cafeteria WITHOUT DAMAGING anything else?). And let's not forget that I tend to be quite hotheaded (I can't help myself, is just how I am).

Besides that, I have become, quoting one of my favorites songs, Everybody's fool. It's like anyone can't accept the fact that a mere child had been instrumental in defeating a being such as MaloMyotismon. So, after seeing that I would not retaliate when someone was peeking on me (mostly because almost everyone in the team said that we should act like role models) I became the school's punching bag. The only ones to stand up for me are Tai-sempai, Kari (whom I am finally dating and have been for the last three month) and, occasionally, Cody. I know Ken would, but he is in another school. Veemon... Well, I can't have him attacking other people. And don't even let me start with TK, Yolei and Matt...

Now, it's not that I want a day on my honor or a parade, but some respect would be nice.

But all of that is nothing compared to what I have to go through at home... If I can even call it that anymore. You see, five months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon (it has been two years, I'm thirteen, almost fourteen)' my mom died. She was going to pick me up from soccer practice to go to buy my dad's birthday gift but there was this accident with a drunk driver and... Well, I'm sure you get the picture, and if you don't, too sad. My dad has since become progressively more aggressive, and blames me for her death. He... Hits me and insults me and stuff. Why haven't I reported him? ... He is still my dad, so I can't really bring myself to do it. Fortunately, he hasn't done anything to Jun; if he did... I would break him, no strings attached.

New question: How would I do that? Well, that is part of the reason I actually listen to the others when they tell me not to retaliate. When I became thirteen, I received my crest from Gennai. He told me, that because the power of Miracles flowed through me so strongly I didn't need to have it before, but starting from then my powers would grow more powerful, so the crest was to control it for the time being. Once I have complete control over my powers, the crest would become a mere accessory with the symbol of Miracles.

The point is, even with the crest restraining it; my physical strength is enough to cripple someone for life. My speed and stamina are high, but that's because I exercise; my powers don't do anything to augment that, nor my intelligence, reflexes or anything else, really, save for my pain endurance and my healing rate.

So now, you understand why I can't get... physical... with those who mess with me. Still, I wish-

"Motomiya!", I heard someone calling. Turning away from the window, from where I see some dark clouds, I see Ms. Yukihana, a woman in her early thirties, and would honestly look more beautiful if she wasn't glaring daggers at me. She is also our french teacher. I take a quick glance around the classroom. Almost everyone else seems to be holding back their laughter, some aren't interested. "If you have time to daydream in my class, then maybe you could come to the front of the class and translate what I have just written". She normally does this to get someone who is distracted or interrupting the class to pay attention or to be quiet.

I look at the blackboard, seeing a pretty difficult sentence... For a beginner. French is one the languages I speak, and I like it a lot. I know it sounds egotistic, but I sound... sexy, when I speak French. Jun has told me that I sound more exotic when I speak Spanish, though.

Now, at this point I would just apologize and try to appear that I am paying attention, everyone would laugh and the class would go on. I would surely get a detention.

But... I don't feel like doing that. Normally I don't care about detention, it means less time at home but... Just call it an impulse, but I suddenly just wanted the teacher to leave me alone and to shut everyone up... For good.

This kind of thoughts, and even darker ones have been on my head for a while now but I have always been able to control them.

This time, I don't want to make a fool of myself... I want everyone else to be the fool.

"Of course, Miss" I finally answered smiling. I noticed that she suddenly paled a bit. Strange...

I walked to the blackboard and started to work on translating the sentence. I even corrected a mistake she made. After finishing, I returned to my sit. Fortunately, the bell ringed, meaning the end of the class. I picked my things up and rushed out of class; I didn't want to deal with anything else.

I sighed when I reached my locker. Today is supposed to be an special day but no one was sure why. Normally on Fridays we have classes until three in the afternoon. Right now is eleven fifteen and every student was summoned to the auditorium (how they got the money and permission to build something with a quarter of the Madison Square Garden in capacity I will never know. Oh well, it's not like I actually care.)

Still, while walking there, I can't shake the growing feeling that something is going to happen.

When I enter the place, I notice that almost everyone else of the DigiDestinated are already there. I simply walk towards them and then sit besides Kari, who smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek before going back to speak with Cody.

"Look who finally decided to appear!" said a voice that today sounded especially annoying. I turn my head to look a Yolei, who is giving me a disapproving look. "The assembly will start soon and we don't need people arriving late!" I suddenly got the urge to strangle her but decided against it. And starting a stupid fight didn't sound too appealing either... But making her shut up and humiliating her did...

"Well, since it looks like your short term memory is making itself known again, and you need new glasses, let me remind you that I have French in the other side of the school, we still have fifteen minutes AND half of the school has yet to arrive, so, shut up and piss off. If you are having your monthly visit go take out your anger with someone who gives a fuck".

I knew that hit hard because she was stammering, not knowing what to say. The rest gasped, save Tai who was trying to hold his laughter. Weird thing, I think I'm hearing someone laughing from behind the curtain. I turn my attention to it, trying to see if I wasn't imagining things. The fact that I'm ignoring the rest of the guys, who are reprimanding me, is a plus.

I feel Kari tugging my hand lightly, calling my attention. I look at her and see the concerned look she is giving me, but I only smile at her and give her a peck on the lips.

It was at that moment that the lights of the auditorium went off, save for one light at the center of the stage, illuminating the place where the figure of the Principal can be seen. I also notice that the whole school is already here.

"Good day, students. Thanks everyone for coming, I'm sure that you are all wondering why I called you here. Let me start the explanation with a question. Does the name Yami Yuse sound familiar to anyone?"

Sounds familiar? Really?

Yami Hiroshi Yuse is a musician, compositor, writer and, if you are fan of the Dueling circuit, one of the best Duelists of the whole world, nicknamed "the Prince of Darkness" and "the Prince with two faces". Considering his style of music, going from soft pop ballads to heart breaking rock and more, you see the reason for the second.

"Well, his disc house is looking for fresh and new talent for a special project he is working on. Our school is the place he has decided to make his search. So, without further delay, I leave him to you!".

The curtain was raised to show a rather tall (and quite handsome, although I will never admit it out aloud) man in his early twenties wearing a black Gothic/Victorian coat covering what I believe to be a mesh shirt. From the waist down, the coat is slightly open, letting show a pair of black pants with chains on each side and thick black boots with pieces of metal. I get the feeling that more than one person has been kicked by them before. His hair, messy but stylish, is black and has flashes of red and silver. His skin is naturally tanned and his eyes are chocolate brown and... Did they just flash red? Whatever. His gaze was relaxed but you can see how focused he actually is.

... Why do I suddenly feel so calm?

"Hello, Hola, Salut, Ciao and every other greeting that I'm too lazy to say!", announced the man. His voice was deep, the deepest I have ever heard but it carried the same relaxing feel as his gaze. "The nice Principal has already explained why I am here, but I guess I could specify WHAT we are going to be doing, right?"

I notice that everyone is entranced by him, so they only nod. I feel that Kari is shaking a bit, and is giving the celebrity a strange look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whisper. She looks at me for a moment before answering.

"I... I'm feeling a really dark energy around us and... Well... It's coming from him", she told me unsure.

"Is it like MaloMyotismon or something?".

"No... Quite the opposite, actually but it's even darker", she is obviously confused, but it's better not to make a move, at least for now.

"Let me explain," he clapped his hands once and different instruments and a pair of microphones were illuminated on the stage... It's weird; I don't remember any of them from the music room. Maybe they are his. "You see, I'm looking for a singer, doesn't matter how much he or she knows, but they must have potential. If they play an instrument, write their own songs or other things, it doesn't matter either. What I need is someone that sounds good AND has power in their voice; if you are already good then less work for me. If you have potential to become what I'm looking for, then it doesn't matter how much time I have to put to work with you," Yami stopped and smiled, letting us digest what he said. "This is not optional. Sometimes, we have a lot of potential but our fear and the opinions and thoughts of others make it so we can't reach it. It doesn't matter if you do it horribly today, I assure you, more than half of the people here will too, so they won't have the right to laugh; even if it was someone who did it alright, they won't have the right either. Besides, after you all have embarrassed yourselves in front of everyone here you will all have grown individually, so this is all for the best".

A lot of persons were looking at him angrily when he said that this thing is not optional, but after he explained himself, they started looking at him with a new light. And I must admit, this guy seems to be too wise for his age. Blunt, but wise.

"Let's start, then" It is just me, or did his smile just turned slightly sadistic?

-0-0-

A while later...

By using the laptop he had to look for the track of the song the person wanted to sing (mostly, everyone asked for his songs), he himself playing (piano only, he says he doesn't have interest in learning to play guitar) or letting them play the song themselves, in just one hour Yami has skimmed through half the people in the auditorium. By this point I understand when he likes or doesn't like someone.

If you did well he will comment, will give you a tip or will ask you whether you liked the experience. If you are not good he will ask you how do you feel about the experience and give you some advice, about music or life in general (He is wiser than most people would give him credit for).

Also, if you sounded good he would ask you to sing a duet with him to see if you have enough power in your voice. Still, few have been able to match him yet; his voice is too powerful so the other person tends to be eclipsed, and if someone is able to match him, they are usually putting too much pressure, and I know for a fact that that is very painful.

I just hope this ends soon...

-

Another while letter...

I should open a wishful thinking shop.

Really, the guy won't let us go unless we have a very serious reason to leave. Apparently, he arranged with the Principal to call every house to tell the parents that every student would be late that day for a special activity. He even arranged private transportation to take us all home... Being rich must be so cool...

A while ago, he finally called on the DigiDestinated; TK actually, but decided to leave us all as the "Grand Finale".

So, here we are: Tai-sempai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and I.

Deciding to start with the girls, he called Sora first.

She actually has a nice voice but lacks the necessary strength to be heard along with Yami's voice.

Yolei, obviously, has enough power to match Yami, no one was really surprised about that but she was too off-key. Still, he complimented her and said that if she ever took classes, she would be a rather powerful soprano.

Kari, like Sora, has a nice voice too (soubrette I think they would be), but also has the same problem as the older girl.

Then, it was the guy's turn.

Izzy was first. Unfortunately, his voice was too nasal and lacked strength. Not that he minded, really. His thing is computers and he is perfectly happy with that. He told Yami that he mostly did it for the experience but the stage wasn't for him. Yami respected his wishes, but reminded him that you could be on the stage for more than just singing.

Tai was... A surprise. He sings pretty well and doesn't feel uncomfortable with people watching him but on high tones he gets a little off-key.

Matt, already a famous singer in Japan, didn't need nor wanted to make the presentation. Yami was alright with that and said that either way, while really good, Matt doesn't have what Yami wants.

Cody... Well, I'm never going to admit I said this but he was actually... Adorable. He was very shy at first but when he made the attempt and started to gain some confidence in what he was doing, he showed that he has a nice voice when singing and Yami was openly pleased with by this. He still lacked enough strength but, like some before him, that could be worked on.

Then, came the one almost everyone had been expecting. TK was in every term the opposite of me; perfect life, well liked and respected. It's a miracle that in the end Kari didn't chose him over me. Of course, being Matt's little brother, everyone thought that he would be a good singer himself or even have some potential... I will be the first to admit, he has a lot of talents, but singing is NOT one of them... Who the hell am I kidding?! He was so off-key, that it should be illegal! Even Yami made him repeat because he thought TK was joking.

And finally, it's my turn.

I don't want to do this. I mean, I LOVE singing and I play different instruments but... This is my secret, above anything else. Not even Kari knows about it. Only my family and Veemon know about it. (Well, Ken also knows at least that I play the guitar).

I hear murmurs around me, mixed with laugher and some nasty comments. My head is starting to feel messy, and I just want them to shut up for good.

"Are you coming or what?" I hear above me. I look up to see Yami sitting on the stage in front of me (I forgot to tell that me and the others are sitting on the front row). "You know, if you let those comments get to you, they will win. That's what I said earlier, and that's why this is also a growing experience," he slowly starts to look up then his gaze turns back to me. I'm feeling really calm at the moment but still, the anger and frustration feel like... Like... "Is it crawling in your skin?" Yes, that's it! Wait a second...! I look at him surprised. "Did I hit it right in the nail?".

"Pretty much, yes", I answer him, looking away.

"I would ask you if you are going to sing, but since this isn't optional I will ask you WHAT are you going to sing".

I smile up at him and notice that the grin he has on his face once again takes a slightly sadistic air. "I'm sure you already know which one I want".

"Fine then".

Before I head to the stage I feel Kari tugging my vest, but I simply smiled at her.

Yami had the song ready by the time I stepped on the stage. I simply walked to the microphone and looked in front of me.

The people I'm looking at right now have done nothing but try to make my life a living hell. I'm barely aware when the music started playing; thinking and remembering everything I have been said and done to: every nasty insult, every bulling and prank done to me. I let my rage; my sadness and frustration build up in the first few seconds... Before letting it all explode...

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

I take a breath and open my eyes, not really realizing the moment I closed them. I reach slowly to take the microphone with my hand.

**There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear, is never ending**

**Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before, so insecure**

I barely note the fact that Yami is softly singing the second voice as I take in the lyrics. They make me think about the lack of control I have had of my emotions all day, and also, about the fact that the control of my life is slipping. Why is all this happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Why do I feel incomplete and lost?

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
(Distracting)  
Against my will**

**I stand beside my own reflection  
(My own reflection)  
It's haunting, how I can't seem  
(Haunting)  
To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before, so insecure**

Before I got Tai-sempai and Kari as friends I didn't have any real confidence, just a mask. After, it wasn't really a mask but thinking about it, I´m starting to feel the same as I felt back then.

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real**

**(There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface, consuming)  
Confusing what is real  
(This lack of self control I fear, is never ending, controlling)  
Confusing what is real**

I couldn't help myself from smirking when I saw that everyone was speechless, and I was even feeling a lot better on the inside. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and that the result of this doesn't matter. If everyone else wants to be assholes, then fuck them! I won't lose myself because of them and I will enjoy and cherish whatever bond I have left!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a grinning Yami.

"How do you feel now?" he asks me, but I'm sure he already knows the answer.

"Better, like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders" I tell him sincerely.

"Great, because now, although it looks like your voice can match mine in power, it's only fair that we try a duet. And I have the perfect song just in mind," he sits in front of the piano before turning to me. "Do you play the guitar?" he asks me, to which I nod (and wonder if he can read minds or something). He tells me to grab it before continuing. " If you know the song, play it. We are going to improvise a bit with the turns when singing but the rest is mostly the same; I will start with the piano and you are the first to sing and see if you can follow with the guitar... I'm sure you will recognize this one".

He starts playing, and the soft and sad melody of the famous song reaffirmed my theory that he is reading my mind. Not that I'm complaining, I love this song, is one of my favorites and it goes with my feelings right now. He gives me a sign and I understand that I must start singing and playing. 

**Davis singing.**

_Yami singing._

_**Davis and Yami singing together.**_

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

A new sing tells me that he is going to sing the next part alone.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_  
_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_  
**Bring me to life** _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_**Bring me to life**

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love_  
_**Darling, only you are the life among the dead**_

He isn´t telling me what to do anymore, but we are in perfect sync. The notes, the chords, our voices and our emotions make a perfect combination of the sad song. It doesn't help that this a plea for help and… I need his help.

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**  
_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_  
**Don't let me die here** _(There must be something more)_  
**Bring me to life**

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone**_  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**  
_Bring me to life  
_**Bring me to life**  
_**Bring me to life**_

We hold it for a moment, and as our voices reside in intensity I also felt the emotions calming down.

When we finish, Yami turns to me with a satisfied and almost proud look on his face. His smile is warmer than before, that is for sure. He stands (now making me realize just how tall he actually is... He was almost two meters tall!), and walks nearer me.

"I must say, I have only ever felt this happy sharing the stage with very few people: to name a few... I would say Michael Jackson... Ozzy Osbourne... And Lady Gaga..." okay, I'm feeling my cheeks heat a bit at the compliment. "Kid, you have a nice baritone voice with a lot of power in it and you can actually use the falsetto quite well. Adding the fact that you can play at least the guitar and... Have you ever written a song?".

"Maybe a few," I say embarrassed. I wonder what he would think of them; I mean, some of mine are actually inspired by some of his own.

"That just means that I have found the person I have been looking for," he then turns to the rest of the people in the auditorium. "I want to thank you all for participating. I actually had some fun today. Now, I must ask you all to leave, as is almost five. Outside, there are some buses waiting for you. Just tell the drivers your names so they can tell you which bus will take you to your respective homes," that seemed to snap everyone of their entrance state; not that I blame them. When Yami sings, emotions literally drill your brain. After that he turns to me. "I would like you to come with me, so we can talk about this project I have in mind. I would make sure that the Principal calls your parents and tell them to not worry, that I will take you home". I'm definitely not sure why, but I just feel that I can trust... No… That I have to trust Yami. I really can't understand it though.

Still... "Can I bring a couple of friends?" I ask without hesitating.

He seems to think about it, if tilting his head down a little, and taking his chin between his fingers is an indication.

"... No, sorry", he answers and smiles.

"But, why?"

"My car only has enough space for two," I'm not sure why but I have the feeling that he is lying.

"Are you inquiring that I am a liar?"

"Yes-I mean, what?! No!" Ok, now I'm sure he reads minds.

"Never-mind, let's get moving, we have a lot to talk about".

Quickly saying good bye to everyone (giving Kari a fast kiss also), I follow Yami to the entrance of the school, trying hard to ignore the stares, some of awe and some of envy. Once outside, where I notice several auto-Pullmans waiting, we started to walk down the street in a comfortable silence.

It's kind of strange, really. Normally, celebrities were accompanied by at least one or two bodyguards when they were in the streets, even if they were in places like Monaco or something.

I take my time to observe Yami. He seems perfectly relaxed and unaware of most of things around him; still, he has a grace and confidence in every movement as if nothing short of a bomb could harm him. Also, I can't hear the chains of his pants nor the sounds his boots are supposed to make...

"Unless you assume things that may sound impossible, you won't be able to figure me out," he told me suddenly and I just look at him. His head is turned to me, his dark chocolate eyes were showing his amusement for catching me seizing him up.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I responded innocently.

He arched an eyebrow, and his face showed a bit of surprise.

"Ok, you are good. But you still need a few years of experience before you could even consider fooling me," he suddenly grabs my shoulder and stops. I turn, just to see him pointing at a... Is that a Hummer Limousine?! "That's my transport".

"You said that your car couldn't take more than two persons!" he now has an amused smile.

"That's true, but I never said I brought my car, did I? Get in, a lady is waiting for us and it is rude if we make her wait longer," Ok, now I want to punch him.

He opens the door for me to get on, and I do it without hesitate. Inside, I'm awestruck by the incredible luxury of it. Leather sits, purple neon lights, silver details, it even has a full mini fridge and a laptop on one corner!

I think I may like this...

When Yami finally got in, we started the ride.

Apparently, we are going to meet someone else in one of the most luxurious restaurants in Odaiba... and Japan, really. I feel a little uncomfortable because I don't have appropriated attire for a place like that, something I point out.

For a moment he seems to consider that, but he suddenly gets off his sits and lifts it. A compartment, I suppose. He looks at me, and now I feel he is seizing me up, before he pulls a few things and then throws them at me. "You can change into that" he said in a no no-sense manner" They are about your size and while no exactly a suit, consider that you are coming with me and you will be fine".

"Do I have to change here?" it's not that I'm uncomfortable with changing in front of him; not when I have to constantly shower and change in front of other guys doing the same thing after soccer practice. You kind of simply get used to seeing more than what you actually want to see. But the fact remains that is uncomfortable to change in a moving vehicle. Besides...

"Yes, you have to. We will arrive in fifteen minutes and you will not be able to do it there. If you are uncomfortable with me seeing you, I can turn around. Besides, you may be cute but you are too young for me... Maybe in a few years", Ok... I'm officially freaked out.

"Weren't you already in a relationship?", I ask him, remembering the fact that he has made public that he has been with his girlfriend for a few years now.

"I am. But she has this thing for Yaoi and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a threesome. And, besides the fact that I find myself unable to deny her anything, I can be... flexible and willing to try new things, if you get my rift," he said all that with a smirk and some strange look in his eyes... I hate to admit, but I'm sure I'm blushing.

"What? I mean... I... What?" I can't believe I can't find something to say... And worst of all, I'm actually considering the idea.

"Don't worry, I can let you top the first time," he slowly starts to get nearer, my face feels warmer and before I know it... He bonks my head. Hard. "Now, hurry and dress up".

Still freaked out, I decide to change to the clothes he gave me before something else happens. True to his word, he kept his face turned to the other side (good thing that my healing rate erases most of the bruises that my dad gives me overnight.) Although, I was sure he kept that amused smirk on his face.

When I was finished, I looked at myself in a mirror that Yami had pulled from inside another sit.

I am wearing a button up sleeveless dark blue shirt with what appears to be a black vest but that has a short sleeve for the right arm and dark blue straps on the front that form an "X"; black tight pants although they are very comfortable and what Yami described and "Black Gothic Dress Shoes".

"How do I look?" I ask.

He turns around and his eyes start shining a little more and he smiles softens.

"Not bad," his face showed complete amusement. "But you still lack some things." he looked around for a bit before turning to face me again. "Open your sit, there should be a white box inside".

I do as he says and promptly hand him it. The thing that caught my attention is that there is another compartment inside, but this one has a digital lock.

"Yami, why is there...?"

"I told you, unless you assume things that may sound impossible, you won't be able to figure me out", I know he is enjoining every minute of this. "Let's make a deal; after dinner I will ask you what you think is inside the box, but I won't tell you if you are wrong, only confirm if you are right".

After that, he starts to run his hand through the box and pulls things out. He motions me to get closer to him, which I do (hesitantly), and he then starts to put things on my arms.  
When he is finally done, I observe the new additions.

A few leather straps are tied on the upper part of my left arm, and a couple of white and black bracelets on both hands, and finally a single black fingerless glove on my left hand and a black leather choker with some metal points.

As I look at myself in the mirror I have only one thing to say.

I look fucking awesome...

"Now, you are ready", says Yami but then he gets a thoughtful look "About the goggles... Are you sure you want to wear them on your head? From what I understand, they are a symbol of the leadership of the DigiDestinated, but..."

"I have to represent the rest, also." I interrupt.

"And the goggles represent them? Not YOU?" he sounds a bit surprised and even slightly... Disappointed. "I can understand when a flag, crest, figure, song or anything else can be used to represent a person or a group when they have passed away or when their presence is in a place; objects like the goggles, in any case, represent the position of the person; you being the leader in this case. But you as a person, as a member of the DigiDestinated, AND their leader, should be enough to represent them".

"They are also a gift, so I won't take them off!" Ok, so... Maybe I was a little out of place, but although I like Yami (in a heterosexual way, people!) and he has been nothing but really nice to me, no one messes with the goggles.

"Now, if only you were as feisty when defending yourself," I looked at him shocked. Did he know...?

"W-what are you talking about?" Ok, so he reads minds... But he still shouldn't know about things like that!

"We arrived," he answers and I decide not to push. I already know that if he doesn't give you a direct answer at first then he won't say anything unless... Well, I'm not sure what it takes to make him talk yet.

I notice a lot of movement outside, and it takes me a few seconds to realize that there is a crown of paparazzi and media people. They appear to be blocking the entrance to a tall building where I know the restaurant is.

"I suppose Alice is already inside", says Yami to no one in particular, looking outside the window after coming to sit next to me. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have known where we were coming".

"You mean you didn't plan for this?" I ask him.

"Well... Usually, I am the one who looks for new talents for some disk houses where my friends work at. This is the first time I look for new talent for personal reasons, so the fact that someone caught my attention is a big enough thing for them." He explains with a calm tone. "I was expecting some of these people to be here, but since the rumors are out that it's you, the Chosen of Miracles, the one who caught my attention and the fact that someone reported that Alice is here... Well, you have three fat fishes and the opportunity for a big juicy new." He sounds so used to this, but he doesn't appear to be annoyed. "Ok, listen. If I have to guess, there are around fifty to a hundred people going from the media to fans. Fortunately, as you can see, Alice's bodyguards are making a safe space for us to pass through so we will be safe from the fans."

"Are they really that bad?" I can't imagine that this people would be crazy enough to actually jump at us.

"Personally, I love them but they can get... overenthusiastic and a bit dangerous. And we will simply ignore the media for the most part, as we don't have time for them right now." He stops for a bit, thinking a little before nodding to himself. "I will go out first and you will wait for my sign."

Without waiting for my answer he is already opening the door and stepping outside. A few reporters start advancing towards him but they all froze the moment he raised his hand, obviously commanding them to stop. It's incredible, to say the least, that they would obey him that easily, as if afraid to actually make him angry. (Well, they do have their reasons; VALID ones, when one remember the incident when Yami was falsely accused of raping a minor... No one is actually sure what happened after the evidence finally proved that he was innocent, but the ones that made the demands, the bribed judge and half of the jury had to have psychological treatment in the first few MONTHS during their time in prison in order to, barely, mechanically take care of themselves. What it's known is that Yami somehow did that and no one dared rise their voice against him). So no one is stupid enough to risk making him angry.

So lost in my thoughts of what Yami had done to those people that I almost missed the signal he gave me. Taking a deep breath, I step outside.

The flashes of the cameras almost blind me the moment I raise my face. People is surrounding us, screaming our names. I see some more arriving, making the crowd bigger. I feel Yami getting a bit closer and putting a hand on my shoulder and slightly resting his arm on my back. A moment later reporters are swarming us, asking question after question.

I find myself unable to answer any of them, mostly because Yami is pushing me along. I don't need to turn to know that he has a dangerous look on his face.

The reporters, still trying to ask questions, started to let us pass and were asking a little slower. Yami answered some, I did the same, we let some people take a few pictures and before long we were inside the building.

"How do you always survive that?" I ask.

"Depends. I got used to it, but also, people don't want to piss me off. I'm an artist that works to please myself, and as much as I love them, my fans go second in my carrier. If I have to beat, hurt or rip apart someone, I will do it without regrets. I take no shit, from anyone."

At that comment I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "So, if given a reason, would you punch a person, indifferently of the position they might be in?".

"Well... Yeah", he answers before calling the elevator. "Actually, I insulted a renowned catholic leader, punched the presidents of three different countries, threw down the stairs one USA ambassador and a few other non important things." he said nonchalantly. I look at him as if he had grown eight heads, nine tails, three pairs of wings and two arms. "What? It's true. You at least most have heard the incident with the Queen of England!".

"Not really", I answered honestly. At that moment the doors of the elevator opened.

He looks at me incredulously before signing and walking in. I follow instantly. "You ask Alice about that, I don't want to talk about 'The day I corrupted the Queen'".

"Was it really that bad?" I ask after the doors close and we started ascending.

"The royal court wanted me incarcerated and I almost became a national enemy hadn't the Queen intervened on my behalf and put everyone in their place. Believe me, she is one of the most amazing persons I have ever had the honor and pleasure of meeting, and I can count with one hand how many people those have been, but when she is angry... Kid, no matter where you run, no matter what you try... You... Are... Doomed", he says slowly, emphatically his eyes wide as he looked at me... He is serious.

The sound of the elevator arriving to the indicated floor drove our attention before the doors opened; the entrance to the restaurant was just in front. We stepped outside but a female voice (a heavenly one at that) called.

"Yami, it was about time you arrived," we turned to our right to see who it was and... Oh... My... God... I just know I'm staring.

"So sorry, my Queen, but it took more time than what I had planned. I will have to make some calls, there was more talent in that place than what I first thought," I barely hear Yami answer. "But as you can see, I have made my choice".

At that moment, pale blue eyes turn their sight on me. As my face heats up, I also start to feel as if she is looking into my very core and unconsciously I up my mental barriers. How that works, I have no clue...

"So, Yami chose you for our little project..."she states after a few seconds."Well, I'm aware we know of each other, but for manner's sake, my name is Alice D' Blanc". She extends her hand, which I take hesitantly.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya but you can call me Davis." I'm not sure why, but I suddenly incline my head slightly and place a chaste kiss on her hand. "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you."

She giggles softly, and while entrancing, it also makes me feel self-conscious.

"You are cute and charming," I blush at the compliment. "But you don't have to be so formal with me. Oh, and the pleasure is all mine".

I think is a good time to explain who exactly Alice is...

Alice Monic L' Blanc Esmeralda. She is a musician, designer, actress and philanthropist. At the age of ten she became an orphan, the details about that are still foggy, but people assume it had to do with something about a rival company of her parents. The L'Blanc family is very rich and influential; owners of a technological research company. Although she had other relatives, she was placed in Yami's custody, even if he was only thirteen at the time. How they met is unknown but there was one time when someone suggested that Yami influenced her to kill her family in order to take control of the company. (That was soon discarded after Alice, age eleven, kicked the guy so hard in the stomach it caused internal bleeding). Nowadays, her uncle is in control of the company because she has her carrier as an artist, but she can take over if she wanted to. She is also a very prominent duelist known as the 'Princess of Darkness', partially because of her relationship with Yami, and as the 'Will's Mistress'.

One more thing about her, and the reason I'm so flustered is... Well, she is beautiful, gorgeous even. Her pristine skin, naturally pale but healthy, makes porcelain look like nothing; her long black hair has a wavy style that frames her face perfectly and it bounces slightly when she moves. Her eyes are the most incredible shade of pale blue I have ever seen, they are expressive but closed, and at the same time SO inviting, like she is willing to help you in any way she finds possible and lessen your burdens and pain.

She is a bit tall, not that much taller than me, but a fair few inches, but her high heel boots allow her to be almost as tall as Yami. She doesn't have a voluptuous figure but you can notice that her body is nothing short of exquisite. Her black strapless, gothic dress accented that. Only a bit of the upper part of her legs can be seen, as her boots cover up to a few inches above her knees, and her hands are covered with black gloves, made of a soft material.

"Excuse me, Miss L'Blanc" a voice calls and we turn to see a man at the door of the restaurant. "I assume Mister Yuse and Mister Motomiya are your companions, am I right?" he asked with pleasant politeness.

"Yes, Atsuko-san. Is our table ready?" It's strange how they use honorifics of different cultures in this way, but quite interesting.

"Of course, Miss. As you requested it is in a secluded area, so you can have privacy".

We follow the man to a table that is on the second level of the restaurant until we reach a fairly secluded area; far enough so we wouldn't be heard and not so much that there wasn't absolutely anyone around us.

Yami ordered a few non-alcoholic cocktails for us (claiming that he wouldn't order any kind of soda in a place like this one, but he also wouldn't let me have alcohol), which a waiter brings in a few minutes and also left us the menu.

Five minutes later we finally order what we want to eat (well, I let Alice decide for me as I have no idea what half of those names means) and they finally decided that is time to get serious.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we brought you here," starts Yami.

"A bit," I say. "But I'm mostly going with the flow." I shrug my shoulders as emphasis.

"So... If we don't tell you, you wouldn't mind?" asks Alice this time.

"Depends," seeing Yami's raised eyebrow as a question I elaborate. "If you suddenly decided to run away without paying the bill I would be pissed. And I know that that is the worst case scenery because I know you are against rape and human traffic".

They seem be startled by my response before Yami smirks.

"Well, what about kidnapping or even assassination?".

"Too much attention to yourselves, either way," he nods, as if approving of my response. "So, discarding all that, even if you don't tell me the reasons you want me or need me, I would still spend the evening with one of the most beautiful women on earth and one of my biggest idols and role model".

"Aw~ you think of me as your role model," saying that, Yami reaches to pinch one of my cheeks painfully tight.

"Yami, stop molesting him," scolds Alice before sipping from her drink. I just know she is hiding a smirk. Deciding to play along, I pout and put a childish voice.

"She is right, stop molesting me. You had your fun on the way here!".

Alice turns her head and Yami and asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Honey... What. Did. You. Do?".

Simply rising an eyebrow, Yami tells her what happened in the limo without embarrassment. Alice at first had the obvious intent of hitting him but as he speaks she slowly changes to having a dreamy look on her face.

"See?" asks Yami. "I told you she is a sucker for Yaoi".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It has already been a while since we have been in the restaurant, enjoining dinner (Risotto all' Aragosta, I don't know how I have lived without you!) and we are in the dessert now (Tartufo, you are my new favorite dessert).

At this time, Yami finally decides to reveal the reason they want me. "We want to form a three persons group and we think someone younger would add to the dynamic of it. The fact it would cause less scandals concerning relationships between the three also helps".

"Why a three persons group?" I ask. "You already are famous enough, you don't need it".

"The world needs good fresh talent; someone who can bring the beauty of the old school instruments and combines it slightly with the new wave electronic programs. Also, I like peculiar and strong voices, like all of us have. Besides, it is a strange idea-not the three persons but the age difference-that has never really been used that will give us the opportunity of grooming a new grand idol", explains Yami.

"You think I can do that?" I admit, he and I have some of the same points of view on music but the prospect is a little intimidating.

"It has to be at your own rhythm or you will not reach your whole potential," clarifies Alice.

"Of course, everything is based in the fact that you actually accept," interrupts Yami.

That last fraise makes me remember that I still haven't made up my mind about all of this and that they won't force me into it. So, I take a deep breath and star to consider the pros and cons... It just seeing what would change if I accept... At least with the emotional relationships part, I'm aware of the social and even economic changes.

From my family I'm only close to Jun. My mother is dead and my father... Hates me.

In school I'm a target for bullies because they feel they can bury their insecurities by putting down someone who tries his hardest to succeed, half of the school thinks of me as a clown or a joke and they only take me seriously when it comes to soccer because I'm the best soccer player since Tai-sempai. Most of the teachers try to make my life a bit harder because I'm not a model student that pays attention to every class but still gets almost always top marks. (Incredibly enough, one of the few who is nice to me, is the math teacher even if I don´t get top marks).

My friends... Matt seems to consider me to much like Tai-sempai and tries to make me act more like him. I admit he is cool but he is getting annoying, and he himself is not the best role model.

Yolei just drives me nuts, thinking that every time something bad happens or that one plan doesn't go a she wants it, it's my fault. Okay, so maybe I screw up sometimes, but so does everyone. Nobody is perfect and I'm human. And every time I come up with any kind of idea she is the first to oppose it, usually followed by TK, sometimes Sora or even Izzy. Thankfully, Ken backs me up along with Cody, Tai-sempai (again), and even, rarely, Joe.

TK thinks that because he has a perfect life he has to lend a hand to everyone, even those who don't need it like the perfect little angel. He believes that he knows pain because his parents are divorced and Patamon was deleted once, and that it gives him the right to tell someone how to act as if he knows everything. The fact that I'm actually against his beliefs that you can go through everything having Hope and that all related to Darkness is evil, because it just seems childish and it speaks of a narrowed sight of the world, are just extras. (I might admit that he has his heart in the right place but he has to see that one can't help everyone, others just can't be helped and that not everything is black and white).

The rest... Well, most of them simply don't seem to want to get to know me that much.

So, the choice is obvious.

Besides, Yami is obviously forcing me to expose my true colors; my sarcastic and realistic, my childish and naive sides. It's subtle: if I wasn't as observant as I know I am, if I didn't know so much about humans emotions because of my own mask and if he didn't make it obvious enough that anyone observant enough could pick it up I wouldn't have noticed it. But I did! And I want him to keep pushing! I don't want to keep living behind a mask but I need help to achieve it!

When I'm with Ken and DemiVeemon it's easy to act natural, because I know they won't judge me. DemiVeemon and I have empathetic emotions; we feel what the other feels. Ken is simply that accepting, after all, I accepted him as someone who made many mistakes, realized it, and wanted to achieve redemption. He accepted me as someone who once had a happy life, just for it to become a living Hell but was forced to act as a happy-go-lucky guy just to keep everyone else content.

I have slipped a few times; my mask is really good but far from perfect, as Yami has easily demonstrated. But everyone looks at me weirdly, as if I'm a freak, every time it happens! Only Sempai and Kari have shown true concern, and Cody also worries. The others only tell me to stop acting so gloomy because it's not like me to be like that. And it's not fair!

But I'm not going to be an idiot and rush into things like that. I want them to explain more of this opportunity. And maybe, just maybe, this will be the chance to finally break away and the start of a new path.

A path where I won't have to act like I'm always happy. A path where I can express how I'm feeling without caring about negative opinions. A path where I won't need to depend on my father and I will be able to help Jun, so that we can be safe. A path...

... Where I will crush anyone who tries to walk over me, put me down, hurt me or anyone I love.

Ends Davis' P.O.V.

As he became lost in his thoughts, he lost the moment that Yami's eyes narrowed a bit.

'So, I won't have to influence him... That's good. His emotions are a mess but we will be able to help him before he loses himself. Worry not, Miracles, for Darkness shall sooth the emotions that Light refuses to see and accept.'

-0-0-

That was all for now. I´m sure you can already guess a few things, but I can consider answering some questions you might have.

I will end this fast, as I want to see the World Cup, even if I´m not necessarily a big fan of soccer. Unfortunately, Italy is already out (I´m not Italian but three of my older half-siblings are and I don´t know what team my other two non-Italian half -siblings cheer for and I don´t have full older or younger sibling), so… Go!... Em… Germany!

For those who also read my Fics in Spanish, I will explain later what happened.

Master Out…

Bye…


End file.
